


Blush

by WishPorter



Category: Bleach
Genre: I just wanted Rukia to be Ichigo's everything, Ichigo didn't lose his powers, Multi, Post-Winter War (Bleach), ignores everything after the Winter War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishPorter/pseuds/WishPorter
Summary: “I know what you want, Renji. Before you ask, I won’t choose between you. I can’t.”





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Aizen finishes his sentence, revealing that Ichigo's mother was a Quincy. This changes nothing except that instead of two spirits representing Ichigo's powers, they meld into one being and therefore increase the power at Ichigo's disposal.
> 
> Essentially: Old man Zangetsu is using reiryoku to remain separate from the rest of Ichigo's powers. When Aizen reveals Masaki's lineage, Zangetsu figures the cat's out of the bag and merges with Hollow Zangetsu. So the time training in the Dangai was used to learn some Quincy skills instead of the Final Getsuga Tensho. In short, Ichigo defeats Aizen without losing his powers through hand-wavey supernatural reasoning.

He saw her at the celebration at the First Division. Before he’d decided to move he’d already walked over to her and stood silently behind her.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.

She waited until her brother was distracted by Hitsugaya-taicho to speak. “I know what you want, Renji. Before you ask, I won’t choose between you. I can’t.”

“He’s human. You remember that, right?” And interactions of any kind between Shinigami and humans were still forbidden.

“Is he?” She didn’t have to expand on that. They both knew he was more than just human. “What’s your point?”

“You laugh and joke and argue with him, you relax around him like I’ve never seen you do with anyone else, you slept in his closet for weeks! When you need a second opinion or reassurance you turn to him before anyone else. I see the way you look at him, Rukia!” He accused her.

“Idiot!” She huffed. She glanced across the room at the topic of conversation. “I’m not denying that. He looks at me and he sees me. He trusts me to have his back. He doesn’t try to coddle me. He looks at me like I’m his everything. Of course I look at him.”

Renji very pointedly did not look at the subject of their conversation. It was all he could do just to stand in front of Rukia after hearing what she’d said. Everything he did was for her. He’d entered the academy so he could stay by her side. He’d accepted Kuchiki-taicho’s offer to join the Sixth Division – even though he’d probably have been more comfortable in the Eleventh initially – because the man was Rukia’s brother. He worked toward fukutaicho so they could work together when she inevitably gained the vacant position in the Thirteenth Division. He’d gone to the living world with his taicho to retrieve her because he missed her. He was hostile toward Ichigo because he’d somehow stolen her powers. He easily recalled how Ichigo and Rukia had stared fondly at each other during their mission to the living world after Ulquiorra and Yammy had attacked the substitute shinigami. He’d known how she’d react but he’d wanted her to deny his accusations.

“But,” she continued. “You saw me before I was anyone else. You trusted me at your back before we even knew what that meant. Sure, you’re an overprotective buffoon but you’ve always been that way. So yes, I look at Ichigo,” She craned her neck to keep eye contact with him. “But I look at you too, Renji. You’re both amazing and I won’t pick one of you over the other.” She held her chin high, daring him to argue.

She wouldn’t choose. So someone was going to get hurt. Either the two of them would end up competing like idiots and offend her, or one of them would have to look away when all three of them were together, or they’d both be turned away if they pissed Rukia off enough. Anyway he looked at it there were no winners. It would just be easier if she didn’t have to pick between them. He looked across the room where Ichigo was surrounded by Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho, Yoruichi, and Kukaku Shiba. Somehow, the kid met his gaze. He must have seen something in Renji’s eyes because he blushed and looked away with slightly wide eyes.

“Huh.” Renji said at length. Well there’s an idea.

It wasn’t like he had anything against Ichigo. He’d given the kid a chance because Rukia liked him so much. He’d trusted him with Rukia’s safety because Rukia trusted him implicitly after only knowing him for a month. He’d been shocked when the teen had returned the favor. He’d fought with him, laughed with him. When he thought about it, he’d never been jealous or overprotective when he, Ichigo and Rukia were together – even knowing that the both of them harbored feelings for each other. And Ichigo was more than powerful enough to keep up with them. In fact, _they_ struggled to keep up with _him_. And his looks… Renji preferred women. Everyone knew that. Occasionally though, a man had caught his interest. Ichigo was one of them. How could he not? He was gorgeous, kind, driven, and powerful, even if he was a bit rough around the edges. Plus, he was just as stubborn as Renji and Rukia were.

Renji had a type. He knew that.

He could imagine it now. Ichigo, lying on a bed big enough for three, Renji caging him in and Rukia between them. Energy blasts and ice and the clashing of steel. Strands of red, orange, and black blending on white cotton.

He didn’t take his eyes off of Ichigo. “You won’t choose between us?” He checked.

“No! What did I just tell you?” Rukia all but snarled.

Without a word, Renji started toward Ichigo. When the teen caught site of him approaching, his eyes widened further. Renji understood. He didn’t know how he looked but he felt like a predator stalking its prey.

“Renji-“ Ichigo said when they were close enough to touch.

Renji ignored him and swooped in to kiss him.

Ichigo didn’t fight him, didn’t even hesitate. The man accepted his kiss and returned it with equal passion. He withdrew after a long kiss both of them thoroughly enjoyed, aware of the hush they’d caused.

With his palm on a sharp jaw and his fingers tangled in orange hair, Renji breathed, “She’ll never make a choice and you weren’t about to do anything. Are you good with this?”

That startled a short, surprised laugh out of Ichigo. “Yeah.” The teen’s lips quirked up in the corners, unembarrassed of the blush on his cheeks.

Renji couldn’t resist another short kiss. The room was still quiet when they parted. He turned and realized everyone had moved to leave a clear line of sight between them and Rukia. They were probably waiting for her reaction.

“Well?” He asked her. “How about both of us?”


End file.
